Unintended
by nowhererachel
Summary: Hermes falls in love with a mortal when he's sent down to Earth for punishment, as well as trying to save Olympus from an impending war between the gods and Titans.    Give it a read? :
1. Chapter 1: Black Holes & Revelations

Hey, there! This is my first Fanfiction – it's a romance between Hermes and a mortal. Aw, so cute, right? I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, but I absolutely love the books. Give it a read, if you're up to it! And review it, please, this is my first time after all. Enough talk. Here it goes...

**Chapter One – Hermes**

I had never intended to fall in love with her. It was something that just happened.

It's the worst and most overused excuse EVER, but trust me when I say that she caught me off-guard. Completely. She was a mortal, for crying out loud! I should have been walking all over those those silly humans. But I met her.

And things changed.

Let's start from Point A, shall we? It was only a few years ago when I'd been on Earth, serving time, I suppose you'd say for forgetting my godly duties. As messenger of the gods, I was supposed to be running errands for those lazy bums and forgot to visit Hephaestus's forges one day to check up on the gods' weapons. Needless to say, Zeus was furious. Seething.

You might remember a huge thunderstorm in New York a few years ago. Do you? That was Zeus getting his fancy robes in a bunch and yelling at me. For forgetting to run a tiny, little errand.

It was a bad time to forget. The Titans were growing by the hour. We'd just heard that Hyperion had escaped Tartarus and was causing havoc. We had been anticipating an attack any day and if you didn't know whether your weapon was safe or missing would be a little unnerving. Zeus, Athena, Poseidon – all of my brothers and sisters ignored me for years. Literally.

As punishment, I was to be sent to the mortal world for two years – ugh. Zeus couldn't have picked a worse punishment. Persephone was to assume my duties during my absence, which meant she got to create her own winged shoes.

Come on, now, really! She was the wife of the god of the Underworld, my brother Hades. She knew nothing about this!

Zeus wanted me gone as soon as possible. He told me to stay away from Olympus – which, for your information, was currently at the Empire State Building - unless an attack from the Titans were to come – in that case, I were to get my "fancy flying butt" back to Olympus and help counter the attack.

"Goodbye, my brother. It's a shame you had to bother, Zeus and his - "

"Can it, Apollo!" I snapped at my brother, the god of poetry.

"I'm sorry, Hermes. Poetry comes with ease! I can't help it, this isn't really a job that one can quit," Apollo rhymed, agitating me even more.

"Just...just, ah, forget it. Until the two years passes, farewell, my brothers and sisters." I said loudly. "Should I send a postcard?"

"Hermes," it was Hera. She'd pushed her way to the front of the crowd of gods and goddesses with that worried mother-look on her face. "Where exactly do you plan on going?"

I shrugged. "College?"


	2. Chapter 2: Hyper Music

**Chapter Two – Isla**

"Hey, baby! Isla, why you walkin' faster, baby? I just wanna talk."

I kept walking straight, trying to be impartial. Aaron, my ex-boyfriend, had been following me all night since the football game. UC San Diego had won by a fantastic margin as well – 35-6. I was on my way back to my dorm to change and head over to a victory party. But it was taking _much _longer than I expected thanks to Aaron.

"It's Isla! Eye-la! Not Is-la! You should know that! Like an _island_! If you want to talk to me so dang bad, at least learn to say my name right!" I fumed and continued walking.

Aaron was suddenly at my side. "Hey, I'm sorry, babe. I was just wondering if you were heading on down to the Kappa Phi party later..."

"It's none of your business to what my plans are later. I _was _going to go down to the party, but at this rate, I wonder if I'll even make it back in time to my dorm to change." I scowled.

Aaron's brown eyes were bloodshot. He'd been drinking. AGAIN. One of the many reasons that I'd broken up with him. "Hey, babe, I'm sorry...I mean, we don't even have to go to the party. We could just chill...talk...hang out."

Hang out..right. I'd learned his definition of hang out the hard way. It started out sitting on the couch, drinking a couple of beers, then getting me to follow him to my room. "No thank you. Find some other girl to stalk," I said, keeping the tone in my voice sharp.

His eyes softened and his face dropped like someone had just kneed him in the gut. "Isla, babe, please? I – I'm sorry!"

"Goodnight!"

I hurried up to my dorm and changed into a cute black top with a pair of jeans. I looked in the mirror trying to see if I could improve my look any before I made my way to the KP House. My dark hair was tangled and I ran a brush through it the best a could and threw it up into a ponytail.

Eh. It was all I could do. Chances were, they'd all be too drunk to notice so I grabbed my purse and headed over to the KP House.

Annabeth Chase, the head KP girl smiled at me when I came in. "Isla! It's great to see you. Come on in."

I genuinely liked Annabeth. She was pretty, smart and she kept her head above water. The most of the KP girls were kinda trashy, but I didn't dare say that to any of their faces. Plus, she was probably the only one out of them who didn't drink. Her boyfriend, Percy, was a little slow, but it was obvious that she loved him.

I wished that I had someone that I could say that about. Annabeth seemed so dang happy with Percy, it made me sick with envy to think about it. Aaron had treated me like crap. Percy was always doing cute things for Annabeth and…

There was the devil himself. Percy had made his way to Annabeth, smiling and beaming like no other. Annabeth's face lit up too.

"Percy!" Annabeth grinned. "This is - "

"Hey, Isla, I know you." Percy said with a smile toward me. "She's in my Creative Writing class. How are you doing?"

"Fine," I lied weakly. It made me sick to my stomach to watch Percy and Annabeth. They were just so taken with each other. "And you?"

"Fantastic," he said, looking at Annabeth now. "I'll see you around, Isla," he said and walked away, limping. I was puzzled.

"What happened to Percy?" I said, confused.

"Just an accident in the gym a few years back," Annabeth said, shrugging it off. "He's much better now. Make yourself at home, Isla, I'm going to find Percy."

I stood a little dazed. A gym accident? I didn't know Percy worked out, although, it did make sense with the shape that he was in.

I went back to the living room and tried to be a wallflower. It wasn't hard in a house full of drunks fighting over whether they'd play beer pong or shots. Since we were all over 21, sure it was legal, but they didn't act their age. _It's a party, Isla_, a tiny voice in my head said. _Let it be_.

I grabbed one of the few non-alcoholic drinks in the house and watched these silly drunken college kids.

Percy and Annabeth were whispering in the back of the room. I noticed Annabeth's eyes darken with worry while Percy continued talking. She nodded and a tear slid down her face. Percy wrapped his arms around her in a sort of bear hug.

I felt the little green monster back again, and I shrugged him away. I'd _never _seen Annabeth cry. She was the toughest person I knew. _They _were the toughest people I knew. Probably the strangest, too.

She was the captain of the archery team on campus, while Percy was the captain of the swim team. But it wasn't the sports. It was just them. They were always so guarded and careful. Percy was always so protective of Annabeth, like a monster might appear out of nowhere and snatch her.

Percy nudged Annabeth and pointed toward the door. Her jaw locked and another tear slid down her cheek. She mouthed something like, "Oh, goodness…" before she made her way to the door.

I turned to see where she was going. At the door was the most attractive guy I think I'd ever laid eyes on. His golden hair was ruffled and he had bright blue eyes. I'd never seen him before in my life. He was wearing a pair of Converse, relaxed jeans and a white teeshirt. My heart was thumping in my chest. I felt like I was in high school again, drooling over the quarterback...agh. He seemed uneasy and a little agitated. Annabeth welcomed him inside.

He scanned the room and for a split second our eyes locked. A hint of a smile spread across his face and then he went on his way.

I probably stared like an idiot after him. _Who was he? _


	3. Chapter 3: Nature 1

_Hi, everybody! Sorry it took sooo long to write a chapter, but I've written this chapter as well as the next two. I didn't think I'd get so many positive reviews! Thanks so much! Here it is: feel free to comment, and leave constructive criticism. :D THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

**Chapter Three: Nature_1**

**Hermes – **

I'd heard a rumor that Percy and Annabeth – the only two adult demigods who really got any attention from Olympus anymore – were at college, at UC San Diego to be exact. I called in a favor that Apollo owed me (I'd set him up with some blonde actress, Kate Hudson, a few years back) and had him enroll me at UC San Diego. Starting tomorrow. I boarded a plane to San Diego and that was the end of it. I was off.

The amount of stares I got was ridiculous – the attention, too. First, on the plane ride from NYC to sunny San Diego, the perky blonde flight attendant stuck to me. _Like glue._ As soon as I set foot on the plane: "Hi, I'm Elisa! Can I get anything for you? Where are you from? Can I help you? Do you need something to drink?" I reminded myself several to switch airlines for my flight back to New York.

And then I decided to make a stop at that coffee place that all mortals seem to love. Starbucks? That was it. The barista was a Goth girl with dark makeup and gray eyes. As I left with my black coffee, I found _"Delilah 555-469 call me!"_ scrawled on the side of my cup. _Just lovely_. I tossed the cup as soon as I finished the too-bitter drink. Stupid mortals and their weird tastes.

On the shuttle to the campus of UC San Diego, I was practicing my alter ego in my head. "_Hi, my name is Benjamin Hermes. I just transferred to UCSD from a community college in Olympia, Washington. My parents died in a tragic fire many years ago…yeah, it is kind of tragic, isn't it?" _

Even in my head it didn't sound believable. Tragic fire? Maybe I should just try and blend in. _Oh, yeah, because that worked out so well so far, _sneered a tiny voice in my head. I stuck out like a really, really ridiculously good-looking sore thumb. Like a god.

I got off the bus, pulled out my mobile phone and typed in 411.

"Information."

"Hello, I'm a new student at UCSD and I was wondering where the fraternity and sorority houses are located on campus?" I tried to sound suave.

"Let's see…" I heard a keyboard. "The frat houses are located on the east side of the campus and the sorority houses on the west – they're right on the beach."

"Thank you." I shut the phone and wandered off. With any luck, Percy and Annabeth were there.

_I wonder what Hera would think,_ I thought, almost smug. _She probably thinks I can't fend for my own. I bet Ares and Poseidon are taking bets to see how long I'll last out – _

I ran smack into somebody, breaking my thoughts. Crap! The guy was on the ground, rubbing his back. "Hey, man, watch where you're going!" his eyes were tinged red, he looked like he needed some sleep. Even from here, I could smell alcohol. Silly drunk mortal.

"Uh, sorry, dude." I said, trying not to glower at him, but rather seem like a likeable person. Stupid human. "Need a hand?"

He glared at me and grabbed my arm and I pulled him up. "Have you been…crying?"

"None of your business," he snapped, walking away quickly.

"_Idiot mortals_," I muttered, stalking off. Then I paused. "Hey! Hey, you! Do you know a Percy Jackson? Or an Annabeth Chase?"

"Of course. Even the idiot new kid knows about them," he mumbled under his breath, something I don't think that I was supposed to hear. What could I say? Being a god had its perks – amazing hearing for one. "Yeah, Annabeth's sorority is having some party tonight. We won our football game tonight," he said louder, proudly. This guy was just some football player frat guy. Who overused the word "man." I was a god, thank you very much.

"Annabeth's in a sorority?" I chuckled quietly. Who would have guessed.

"Kappa Phi, I think," he continued. "And, man, I've got to get over there before the kegs are all gone! See you around, man."

He stalked off. No sooner than he left, an annoying jingle caught my ear. It was that stupid mobile phone, informing me that I had an incoming call from an unknown number. I hit the Talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hermes? Is that you?" a wispy familiar voice asked.

"Hestia? What's wrong?"

"I can't talk for long. It's bad, Hermes. Poseidon decided to leave with Tethys."

"_What_?" I was outraged. The god of the seas leaving us for the Titaness of all things wet and ocean wasn't exactly good news in an impending war. "Why! What happened?"

"I don't know. He just said he didn't want any more of this madness and said that Tethys understood him more than any of us," Hestia trailed off. She sounded more panicky than I had ever heard her.

"What should I do? Do you want me to come home…?"

"No," Hestia said firmly. Gently but firmly. "Zeus is still angry. You're at Percy's college. Tell him about it. Maybe he can convince him to come back. If and when the war begins, not having the oceans on our side won't be good. Please, Hermes."

"I'll try, Hestia. I'm so sorry…"

"I have to go!" the line went dead and I shoved the phone back in my pocket.

Gosh, this was just one huge, freaking mess.

I heard music. _Loud _music, mind you, not freaking Beethoven's 9th or anything. I looked to my left, and saw this massive mansion with the Greek letters _Kappa Phi_ engraved. Well, it didn't _really _spell out Kappa Phi, but you know, being a Greek god entails knowing the alphabet.

_This has to be Annabeth's party_, I thought.

I picked up my bag and marched over, feeling doom sink into my stomach.

It was not a pleasant feeling.

The party was loud, rambunctious. It looked like something from a movie – complete with the notorious red cups. Normally, I would have laughed at the lot of them – if only I could videotape this and have them watch it when they were sober. They'd _die _of embarrassment.

But these circumstances were less than ideal. I had to find Annabeth and Percy.

I hunted through the throngs of mortals, looking for these two demigods – then I found them.

At first, I was unsure. After a second glance, I was very surprised to see Annabeth crying. Percy had his arm around her. She mouthed, "_Oh, goodness_" and pointed toward me. She stood up and pulled Percy by the hand.

They walked towards me with intent and then I saw her.

For a minute, I completely forgot what the hell I was doing there. And coming from a god, that meant a lot. This girl caught me off guard, I told you! It was possibly the worst combination – the balance between gods and titans on your shoulders and love at first sight.

She was radiant. Not 'hot', per se, but she had this raw beauty. She was wearing a black top with a pair of jeans and her brown hair was tangled and she just really looked like she didn't care. I smiled at her warmly and then tore my eyes back to Percy and Annabeth.

What had I gotten into?


	4. Chapter 4: Muscle Museum

_After getting positive review from the last chapter (and seeing that Unintended got 85 hits in the first 2 hours of uploading!) I decided to upload the next chapter. :D _

_As a note, the romance for now has been pushed to the back burner, but we'll get to that later. ;) _

_Happy reading! Please keep reviewing and recommend this to your friends. :D _

**Chapter Four: Muscle Museum**

**Hermes – **

"Annabeth, Percy, my two favorite demigods! It's been far too long," I embraced them.

"What are you doing here, Hermes?" Annabeth wiped the tears from her face, putting on her normal brave front. I made a mental note to ask her about those later.

"It's a long story, and the name's Benjamin Hermes now," I said. "Here, let's walk."

Annabeth led us outside to a marble water fountain. A statuette of a woman with an olive branch in her hand and a jug surging water into the fountain stood at the top. "A tribute to my mother," Annabeth said with a small smile. "A nice change from the usual statue of Aphrodite, huh?"

We sat down at the fountain and I took a deep breath – this would be interesting. "I got kicked out of Olympus." The whole story about forgetting about Zeus's lightning bolts and Apollo's aggravating rhymes came spilling out and by the end Percy and Annabeth were sitting there open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"Wow…I'm so sorry, Hermes." Percy said gruffly.

"It's nothing. I've wanted to get out of there anyway – it's a total mess up there."

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked anxiously. Her gray eyes looked like a storm waiting to happen.

"The Titans are preparing to attack on Olympus." I mumbled, spitting the words out. I turned to Percy, "and your dad decided that now would be a great time to run off with Tethys."

The water in the fountain bubbled and ran over. Annabeth and I jumped up. "Titaness of water?" She was livid.

"Apparently no one in Olympus understands him like she does. The Titans will have the advantage of the seas when the war begins."

"How could he do this!" Percy snarled. "To us? To _Olympus_!" His voice grew louder and angrier with every word. The fountain's water began to stream faster and harder out onto the patio.

"Percy, keep your voice down," Annabeth murmured, taking his hand, trying to calm him down. We _were _still at a party after all.

"You know, Percy, you _are _your father's favorite son. Maybe you could, you know, talk to him about it," I suggested, trying to sound indifferent.

I expected him to get up with pride and dignity blazing in his eyes, like, well, like a hero would. Something nice and straight out of a storybook. But, of course, Percy decided to surprise me at the worst time possible.

"Hell, no." Percy growled. "I'm done with him! You know he hasn't called me once since Annabeth and I have started college? Not once. He's never been the same after the run-in with the Minotaur…" I looked down at his leg. This explained the limp he had.

He continued wryly, "Ashamed of me. I'm obviously not the ideal protégé he saw when I was fourteen. That was six years ago. I left that boy at camp!" He started yelling now. Yelling at Poseidon.

The wind started to blow. I could feel Poseidon there. Getting angry. _Really _angry. I could hear the irate slap of waves on the beach that was five minutes away.

"Percy," I said softly. I opened my mouth, but I had no clue what to say. I agreed. Poseidon had been really, well, negligent lately.

He'd met another mortal woman, Veronica, a couple of years ago, this blonde-hair, blue-eyed model and now she had a demigod son she named Sam. Poseidon always visited them, which would've absolutely killed Percy grew up fatherless. "Your father's been…busy."

"He met another woman, didn't he?" Percy's eyes were hurt. He didn't care about the woman. He only cared about the demigod child.

"Kind of."

"NO! NO! NO!" Percy yelled. "THIS IS ALL GOING WRONG! What is wrong with me!"

Percy walked off, his face buried in his hands. Annabeth moved after him, but I put a hand on her shoulder and shook my head.

"Oh, gods, this can't be happening at a worse time." Annabeth sat down again and started crying, huge, upset sobs.

"Annabeth, why…were you crying earlier?" I had to ask in the bluntest way possible, just spit it out.

This only made her cry more.

"It's Sally, Percy's mom," Annabeth sobbed. "She's been diagnosed with terminal cancer. They gave her six months to live."

I felt hollow. Like somebody punched me in the stomach and then walked away. And then, I did something that I had never done before.

I sat down next to Annabeth and cried.


	5. Chapter 5: Neutron Star Collision

**Chapter 5 – Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever)**

_"I was searching and you were on a mission." _

**Isla – **

The next morning, after the party, I woke up with images of _him _on my mind. His face was hard to forget. It was like someone spent hours just chiseling away at his perfect face.

My over-bubbly roommate, Chloe, had already woken up bouncing off the walls hyperactively. "Oh, my GAWD, Isla, did you see that guy at the party last night?"

"Which one?" I asked listlessly as I dragged myself to the bathroom. Really, I was bottling up excitement of my own. I wanted to go crazy with her today.

"That hot, hot, hot guy who showed up waaaay late! He was blond and _hot_." Chloe said, nodding her blonde head for emphasis. "He could be _the one_."

"Chloe, did you even talk to the guy? And besides, aren't you still with Bryce?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement and slight jealousy.

"Bryce and I are through," Chloe said somberly. "He was talking with Hayley Jones last night at the party." She sounded so matter-of-fact. Like a high schooler – no, a middle schooler. "And no, I didn't, but I could tell once he walked in the door that he was just made for me!" Chloe swooned and fell back on her bed.

_How, oh, how did I get stuck with such a roommate! _I internally screamed.

But who was I kidding? I felt the exact same way. But he'd _smiled _at me. One smile, but it'd driven me insane. It felt weird – I've never been one of those girls that guys register as sexy, or even gone after often, so I wasn't sure what to expect. Aaron had been my first real boyfriend…

Emphasis on _had_. I was so thankful we'd broken up. He was suppressive. He didn't pay me any attention – especially to my photography, rather, he found reasons to degrade me.

I grabbed my camera bag and a couple of dollars from my wallet and headed off to the campus Starbucks, a hub for the kids who'd stayed up late partying or studying and needed to kick start their days.

I hoped he was there.

I waited in line for seemingly hours. According to my phone it had only been four minutes until I reached the barista. I ordered my normal iced Café Americano with a little extra water and ice. It was a weird order, but nonetheless, my favorite. I didn't like getting mixed up with the cappuccinos and lattes and mochas and whatnot.

And then it happened.

I was on my way off to Photography, rummaging through my bag to make sure I brought extra film for my 35mm and SMACK!

I run into _him_.

Just my luck. I momentarily regretted not putting on any makeup, or even wearing something flattering. I was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a sweatshirt. Then I looked over at my camera bag, contents spilled.

"Oh, crap." I completely forgot tall-hot-and-blond for a moment and looked over the contents on the ground. There was at least $1500 worth of camera equipment in there that I'd worked my butt off to pay for. Film, cleaning tools… thankfully _no _cracked lenses and no severe damage.

"Oh, gods, let me help you," he said, moving closer to help me contain the mess. In a matter of seconds, my camera bag was back to normal. He was kind of amazing. "I'm so sorry," he said, his eyes wide with regret.

"Um, it's alright. Sorry for running into you," I said, trying to keep my composure.

He grinned. "You were at Percy and Annabeth's party last night, weren't you?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, I was." I said. I was having trouble answer silly questions. I couldn't believe myself! _Pull yourself together, Isla._

He smiled. "I'm intimidating you, aren't I? I'm sorry. I'm Ben Hermes."

"I'm Isla Crawford," I said, feeling my cheeks turn bright red. This guy was kind of amazing. I wasn't going to lie to myself. He was a total gentleman, completely hot and sober. That was what turned me on the most, strangely enough – his being sober.

He smiled. "How do you know Percy and Annabeth?" We started walking, falling into step with each other. I felt lightheaded.

"Uh, I'm in Creative Writing with Percy. And Annabeth and I both shoot – archery, I mean." I felt like a child. He sounded so much older and confident. "But my focus is on photography, really. What about you?"

"I just transferred from a community college in Olympia. It was too rainy up there, so I went as far south as I could," Ben said, smiling still. He chuckled. "Literally."

I laughed good-naturedly. "That's cool, though."

He just kept smiling. "Mind if I walk you to class?"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to stop you if you do."


End file.
